


Across Our Rooftops

by Denevega



Category: Odin Sphere
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denevega/pseuds/Denevega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being woken up at three in the morning isn't exactly anyone's idea of fun, but Mercedes is upset after a dream and would rather Ingway give her a little tender love and care over the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across Our Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> Odin Sphere turns 9 years old today! Kind of odd for me to write a short Modern AU Ingway/Mercedes snippit in celebration, but eh, what can you do?

When Ingway checked his alarm clock, he found that he still had roughly three hours and twenty minutes to sleep before he had to get up for school.

Groggily, he pushed himself up using his hands and reached for his phone, just barely managing to grab it without knocking his lamp off its nightstand. He squinted as he rolled over and pressed his back to his headboard, the struggle to read the caller ID very real and _very_ annoying no thanks to his phone’s bright screen.

Oh. It was her. Regardless, nothing was going to save her from his irritation. At least, that’s what he expected.

He hit the “answer” button and put the cell to his ear while rubbing his eyes and allowing a loud yawn to escape him. It drowned out the stifled sob that he was greeted with and the three feeble little words that followed.

“Are you there?”

“Mercedes, it’s 3:10 in the morning,” Ingway said tartly while sagging against his pillow. “You should be asleep.”

“I…I was…” There was a hiccup and a sniff that took a moment for Ingway to register. “Just…are you okay?”

The young man sat up just a little and leaned forward. “Yeah, I am. Exhausted because a _certain_ someone woke me up, but I’m all right.”

“G-good. Sorry…”

Ingway idly rubbed at his ankle. There was still sniffing and hiccupping on the other end. His lips were poised to ask a question, but they closed and he tugged at his hair in frustration.

“You still there?” Mercedes asked.

“Yeah, I am,” Ingway replied. “I’m here and I’m okay. That’s the issue you’re dealing with, right?”

“Mm,” the girl said as Ingway glanced out his bedroom window. Their houses were so close together that it was easy for either of them to scale the roofs that jutted out beneath their windows and visit each other at the drop of a hat. In fact, he could do that right now if he wanted to and she really wanted him.

“It was a really bad nightmare…” Mercedes continued. “You had gone to visit your mother’s grave and, on the way back, your car got…and you were…”

“Shh, don’t think about it,” Ingway’s voice became incredibly soft as Mercedes broke into sobs again. “That didn’t happen and it won’t happen. I’m still here.”

She continued to cry and he continued to do his best to assuage her worries. It was a fighting game not to just sprint across those roofs and break through her window to hold her and whisper that everything was okay. It was logic over emotion, after all, and he didn’t want to get in trouble with Elfaria _or_ Velvet.

“Hey,” Ingway said. “How’s about tomorrow after I’m done with practice, let’s go to the park and wait until sunset. Maybe we can bring some jars and catch fireflies.”

“O-okay,” Mercedes sniffed loudly. “Can we bring some lemonade and sandwiches, too?”

“We’ll have eaten lunch at that point, but all right,” Ingway laughed dryly. Mercedes stifled a laugh of her own.

“I-I think I’m all right now. Sorry for waking you up, but thank you.”

“No problem, I guess,” Ingway shrugged. He went silent as he got ready to hang up, but he found himself smiling.

“I love you, Mercedes.”

“I love you too, Ingway.”


End file.
